big love 7
by hazel.eyed.demigod
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries... Hiro Hamada x Reader, Honey Lemon x Fred, Tadashi x Gogo, and Wasabi x Abigail you are an orphan. your parents had died in a car crash and you are reunited with your best friend after many years. you also go to college with hiro. you 2 have amazing brain talents. And you two fall in love...
1. introduction

This is my first fanfic but i have experience in writing so don't be cruel in the reviews, please. Here are some notes about my fanfic:  
[yn] = your name  
[ln] = last name  
WARNING!: if you have not seen the movie there is a spoiler [or two] about tadashi and who stole the microbots. And if you want to see the movie for [free and legally] look up: Xmovies8, big hero 6 and there it is!  
any way here is the story!:

Introduction:

You are an orphan, best friends with Hiro Hamada until you went to a New York City orphanage when your parents died when you were 7 [sorry if this actually happened to you]. You became friends with the little redhead, Annie [cheesy, huh].  
You are a genius like Hiro. You would love to build things with him. You also graduated high-school at age 13 and you are now looking for a college. you have invented a thing or two but nothing is actually sold in stores.  
The way your parents had died was that your mother had cancer and survived. Your father went to get her from the hospital, while you stayed at home with a next-door neighbor. On their way back, there was a drunk driver. They all crashed and died. The other driver had his daughter a girl named Pia, who was a good friend of yours from school, was in the back but, miraculously, lived and went to the orphanage with you. It's sort of like yay mommy's gonna live now die! [again sorry if this makes you sad or this actually happened to you].

And that's a wrap. this is just the intro and the chapters will be much longer. sorry.

Thanks for reading!

-disneygirl197


	2. Chapter 1

"[yn]! we have some news for you!"

I rushed down to the play space where miss hannigan was with a man in his late thirties. he had a nametag which read Alistair Krei.

"[yn], this is Mr. Alistair Krei. He knew your parents before their, erm, incident."

I shook the man's hand and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Krei."

"Please, call me Alistair."

"Okay, eh, Alistair"

"Anywho!" Miss Hannigan began, "He has something from your parents."

Krei continued where she left off "He said he was going to give you whatever is in the box when he went back home and he wrote this note. tHis last words where and i quote 'give this to [yn] when she is 14. And so here we are!"

he handed me a peice of yellowed paper and a little blue box. ''Thank you'' I said as i took it

I read the note first. it read:

Dear [yn],

i expect that you read this before opening the box. I fear your mother and i have died and i hope that by now you have graduated high school [your IQ was amazing at 7] Anyway, the man who gave you this and the box is your uncle [from your mother's side. your last name isn't Krei, you should remember]. Your best friend's [Hiro Hamada] aunt was dating your uncle [i'm not sure if he still is] and i asked him to bring you back to San Fransokyo to stay with Hiro and his aunt [they agreed] since you are too old for an orphanage by now. The box is from your mother. whatever is inside was hers. She told me she wanted to give it to you when we got home.

Lots of Love,

your parents

I wiped away a tear. and opened the little box. It was my mother's locket. she wore it all the time. It was a thin, silver chain and a delicate heart locket. I opened the heart to find two pictures: a picture from my parents wedding; They were both so happy and smiley. and one of me and Hiro i had lost my front tooth, making an even bigger gap between my teeth [ignore if you don't have a gap] and hiro, well, hiro was being his silly self. he had bunny ears on me and he was smiling a toothy grin so that i can see his gap between his teeth that only makes him look cute.

I closed the locket and put it on, took a deep breath and said ''I'll go with you'' I paused and added ''uncle''

Miss Hannigan looked at me and said ''You don't really have a choice. you are too old to stay here anymore''

Krei smiled a crooked smile and said ''We will leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll love San Fransokyo and the colleges there.'' he handed me an envelope ''Because you have a scholarship to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Your little friend, Hiro goes there.''

''Thank You!'' i said taking it ''I'll go pack and get some shut-eye. See you in the morning'' i reached out to shake his hand again

''oh, none of that we are family. Give me a hug'' he hugged me and i went off to pack

I went to the room i shared with Pia [her father got into the accident with my parents] and pulled out my mom's old suitcase. Pia was my best friend there, just exactly three months younger than me. Lily, Maria, and Rachel, our other roomates and BFFs had been adopted and left. I noticed two unfamilliar bags on two of the beds. I guess Pia won't be lonely.

''You're leaving me, too?'' Pia asked, more like a statement

I folded a t-shirt and said ''I don't really have a choice, I'm too old to stay here anyway. Plus there it seems like there are two new girls rooming with you!'' i said happily

''Are you being adopted?'' Pia asked me

''No, not really. I'm going to stay with this boy [who was my best friend before we came here], his older brother, and his aunt. They both are orphans, adopted by their aunt. Do you remember Hiro Hamada?''

''You're ditching me for a boy?'' she said, again, in a more declarative manner.

''No, do I have to say it again, I don't have a choice, I'm too old to stay here.'' i paused before jokingly adding ''But I'm also ditching you for an amazing college''

''What!?'' Pia shrieked I'm pretty sure Hiro heard it, too.

''I'm kidding. But, yea, I have a scholarship to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.''

''Oh'' she seemed really sad, i mean, she's loosing an awesome person! ''Just promise me you'll text, call, and write to me about college, San Fransokyo, and Hiro.'' She's been obsessed with S.F. ever since we cam here. I glanced at the poster of the S.F. bridge above her bed.

''I promise.'' we linked pinkies then i zipped up my suitcase ''Tonight's my last night, now let's go down for Monday Movie Night'' i quickly put my cell, pens, notebook, scholarship letter, dad's note, little box, current book i was reading [Autumn Falls and Going Rogue] etc. in my favorite jean backpack. i threw on some pjs, put my clothes for tomorrow on my nightstand and went down with Pia

***1/2 hour later***

[from my favorite part of the movie!] The Rodriguez brothers wandered the dark, empty streets with Manolo.

''I can't believe the General invited the whole town! Except for you, Manolo.'' Pepe said

''Sorry, bro'' Pablo tried to be supportive.

''He even invited us. And he hates us,'' Pancho cut into the conversation

''It's hopeless.'' Manolo's shoulders slumped with a long, tragic sigh ''I've lost her to Joaquin.''

The oldest brother, Pepe, has an 'idea'. ''Listen, listen, all we gotta do is play the right song and everything will turn around in the space on four bars.''

Pancho gave a little laugh and held up fours fingers ''We've already been to four bars'' then, with the other hand held up two ''Twice!''

Suddenly, Pepe stopped ''Hold it. I know exactly what to play'' He called the guys into a huddle and pulled Manolo into the circle.

"Okay, okay. It has to be romantic and classy.'' Pancho said after hearing the plan

Pepe agreed ''But with tons of dignity!''

Pancho starts singing:

''Girl! You got what i nee-eed! But you say he's just a friend, but you say he's just a friend. oh baby, you!''

Then, a potted plant hit his head and he stopped, giving the middle brother, Pancho, a shot at serenading Maria.

''I don't get it, that one always works'' Pancho said dizzily

''Yeah, even on my wife!'' Pepe agreed

''Wait, your married!?'' Pablo asked, surprised

''I got it!'' Pepe said ''Follow, my lead''

And so Pepe sang ''If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Mami Vamos, let me know-ow-ow-oooowwww''

Another plant had fallen on his head

''Very romantic, Pepe''

''That's all I got, man''

''Okay, my turn'' There was a pause and Pablo sang ''One, two. One, two, tres quatro!'' Another potted plant had hit.

''She's way out of your league, bro'' Pepe said

''Hey, let's eat!'' Pancho said and they left Manolo to sing 'I love you too much' an amazing song which, almost swipes Maria of her feet but then Joaquin proposes.

Somewhere around there I fell asleep... I got up after a while to go to bed, carrying Pia's light body up, too. Later that night dreamed about Hiro...

***the next morning***

''Is she awake?'' I heard a girl ask

''I don't think so...'' a voice that matched Pia's said

''When do you think she'll wake up?'' another unknown voice asked

My eyes flickered open. the was a banner that read: 'Goodbye, [yn]' there were pancakes with syrup and Holy Crap! Is that whipped cream?

Pia and the two new girls, around twelve or thirteen, were looking at me smiling.

''Who's Hiro?'' the blonder of the two twins asked me, realizing i woke up

''Her boyfriend that she's ditching us for.'' Pia falsely informed

''PiiiiiaaaAAAAAA! I have no choice but to leave because I'm too old to stay here.'' then I added ''And he's not my boyfriend.''

''Uh-huh. Then why were you saying 'Oh, Hiro, I've missed you so much. You haven't even changed much. And that messy black hair' in your sleep? Hmm HMMMM?'' Pia asked She was imitating me by moving her body like she was mocking my like a snake.

''I wasn't even dreaming about Hiro'' then I remembered my Dream "Oh, yeah I was..."

"Told ya!'' she extended her hand to the girls and they each gave her a $10 bill

I got out of bed, got dressed and ate. Krei soon had come. I hugged so many people that my arms might fall off! Miss Hannigan handed me a small, wrapped, rectangular box, a bigger box with a ribbon keeping it shut and a envelope. She kissed my forehead and we said our goodbyes.

On the plane, I opened the card. It was a picture of the whole orphanage and a card signed by everyone [It was folded, like, eight times]. The small box had a new smartphone in it! Yay! The biggest box had a quilt with a name stitched onto each patch. The patch in the middle was the biggest and the name read [yn]. I tried to fight back tears, but one escaped. I texted Pia and said:

-Thank you so much! Tell all the kids that i luv my present! :D but, i also love and miss you... :'[- [yn]

Pia replied quickley

-i just told everyone. and i hav some news, im gettin adopted! the parents are african like me and live in S.F.!-

-Thats gr8t! ill see you there. but i hav 2 go now plane just landed text ya l8r g8r!- [yn]

-bye!-

I got off the plane and into a cab to Hiro's house...


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry, i haven't been able to update since i was away without internet connection so i'll update three times today!

-Disneygirl197

Chapter 2

I soon arrived at Hiro's house. The Lucky Cat Cafe was buzzing with business.

"Hello, How may I help you— Oh my gods! [yn]! Oh. Krei…" she made a 'bleh!' face at me pointing at him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and said "You've grown so much. And I've heard you're going to college with my little Hiro!" She came out from behind the counter and squeezed me

"Hey, Aunt Cass! I've missed you!" I put a grin on my face and i couldn't help myself but ask " where are Hiro and Tadashi?"

Her face saddened at the sound of Tadashi's name, which, is really unusual she's usually a cheerful person. Even Krei's did… They sat me down and for the first time the didn't make faces at each other

"There was a fire and one of the professors, Professor Callaghan were still inside. So he went inside to save him, Callaghan'd already covered himself with Hiro's invention, microbots and Tadashi, well, he didn't live…"

A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away. I'll be staying in Tadashi's side of the room. I went up the stairs to unpack after saying good-bye to my uncle.

I knocked on the door just in case he was changing or something.

"No, Baymax! I don't know who it is!" I was so happy to hear Hiro's voice! There was a loud thud "Ow…"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" I heard a voice ask

"Physically or emotionally?" Hiro asked the voice, "Zero"

"I hear sadness in you voice. I will scan you now'' Scan him?

"Don't scan me'' Hiro ordered

"Scan complete" the robotic voice said

"Unbelievable!" I heard footsteps and the door opened. I hugged him, pinning him to the floor.

"Ow…"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" the voice asked, again

"Physically or emotionally" Hiro glared at me. I realized the position we were in so I quickly got up and helped Hiro get up

"Sorry, Hiro" I hugged him again this time lightly "It's just so nice to see you again!"

"Who the heck are yo—" His confused expression faded "Oh my gods! [yn]!" I opened my arms for a hug and nodded with a smile on my face. He hugged me and kissed my forehead like he used to do as kids. And i, well, i reddened for the first time in a long time.

"So. Who's this Baymax" i said putting my hands on my hips, tapping my foot "Your new best friend?"

"What? No! Sure, i have friend at college [you'll love 'em] but, i could never replace you as my best friend. Baymax is my closest friend other than you and Aunt Cass. He's also a robot that Tadashi invented before…" His face saddened, voice cracking, as he and i looked at Tadashi's side of the room. I fought back tears when i saw a baseball cap [with the SFIT logo on it] on a neatly made bed. I looked back at Hiro and him at me he smiled and said "Well, at least you're here." I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me.

"Yes, I know, you're gonna say that _I should be proud of myself because i haven't committed suicide_" He said, imitating me

"Actually, I was just gonna say that you fly was down since i got here" I said pointing down, eh, _there._

"Ha ha. You, Tadashi, and that joke" he said sitting on his bed and rolled his eyes.

"Believe whatever you want." He looked down wanting to prove me wrong and i sat next to him on the bed

"What!?" He got up to zip up his long shorts and sat back down nudging my ribs with his elbow."Ow" i said "Hurtful"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Hiro closed his eyes, annoyed.

"I am satisfied with my care" man, he even sounded annoyed

That night we played video games for hours and Hiro claimed he 'let me win'. I was just like 'psh yeah, sure.'

***The next morning***

"[yn], wake up! [yn]!" my eyes snapped open and i saw that Hiro was hovering over me [as if about to kiss me], shaking me awake.

"Stop shaking me! I'm awake, Hiro, I'm awake!" I said I stretched, rubbing me eyes and yawned

"Man, you're hard to wake up" he said "I was about to do mouth to mouth"

"Turn around, Hiro"

"I'm not falling for another one of you—''

"I said turn around" I pushed one of his shoulders but he wouldn't turn "I need to change!"

"No you don't you're fine just the way you are" I reddened when he said this so I looked down so he won't see. When i looked up I saw that he was red, too.

"You know, for a fourteen year old college boy, you aren't very bright. I need to change my clothes you dumbo." his face reddened

"Oh" he turned around "You know i don't see why you're embarrassed for me to watch you get dressed, i mean, we've been best friends forever."

"Well I've changed in the past seven years so have you." i said putting my sneakers on "I'm not that little anymore. Nether are you. You can turn back around now." I put my blue zippered sweatshirt on. Hiro turned back around , face still red from embarrassment.

"Ok, let's go." i grabbed my backpack and Hiro, his. We rushed down, each took a donut [or two], and kissed Aunt Cass goodbye

"Bye Aunt Cass!" Hiro and I said together. As we went towards the door I heard her say "College kids" I looked back, she was shaking her head, smiling.

My face went red when Hiro told me to put my arms around him when we got on Tadashi's old motorcycle [yes, it's legal for him to drive it at this age] to SFIT.

As we walked towards 'Nerd Lab' Hiro stopped an said "Welcome to 'Nerd School'." he paused before saying "Nerd"

"Well you're a nerd, too, ya know."

"Touchè" He said

We walked inside a room occupied by three people. I looked around and my eyes rested on a tall, blonde girl with killer heels. Literally, one trips and she can die! The girl was mixing chemicals. Hiro and i strolled over to her.

"Hiro! Is this [yn]?" Hiro nodded and the girl shook my hand "I've heard so much about you!" she shouted She was listening to music so pound that i can hear it. She turned around, going back to her work.

"I'm not sure she can" I whispered to Hiro. He nodded and shrugged. The girl turned back around, pulling her earphones out.

"Watcha workin' on, Honey?"

"Honey?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, Honey, it's short for Honey Lemon. Oh, you thought i was calling her honey like she's my girlfriend" he let out a laugh even the girl did. "No, no, no, no, NO! No girlfriends, just friends that are girls." He pulled me over to a black and purple haired girl who was working on a really cool bike.

"[yn], this is Gogo Tomago. Gogo, [yn]" Hiro introduced us to each other

"Woah… Nice bike" I said it really was

"Thanks, I'm upgrading the old one." she said

As we walked away I asked "Are all your friends girls?"

"No, this is Wasabi, No Ginger"

The African man seemed upset "Woah, woah, woah, behind he line" I stepped behind it

"Wasabi, this is my best friend, [yn]."

"Nice to meet you [yn]." he allowed me to come forward i went to his tool bench

"How do you find anything in this mess?'' I asked

"Exactly what I said. Only with much more swag." Hiro said. I slapped him and he imitated Wasabi "There's a place for everything, and every thing in it's place" I giggled

Gogo ran over and grabbed a wrench "Need this" Wasabi face-palmed "You-you can't do that" He ran after her revealing a picture of an african girl my age taped to the wall. It was Pia. There was also a adoption confirmation sheet taped up next to it. Then, I turned back to Hiro.

"Honey Lemon? Gogo Tomago? Wasabi No Ginger? What types of names are these? No offense." I asked

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people, one time!"

"Fred's the one who comes up with the nicknames"

"Who's Fred?" I ask I turn my head around looking for him

"This guy, right here!" a voice said I jumped and looked behind me and saw eh…it.

"Ah,ah,ah. Don't be alarmed. this is just a suit, this is not my real face and body. Name's fred" He poked his hand out of the mouth of the costume and shook my hand "School mascot by day and by night, I am also the school mascot." He wiggled his eyebrows at me

"Nice to meet you… Fred."

"So, what's your name, cutie? You might need a nickname, too."

"This is [yn]" Hiro said stepping in front of me "and I think her name is perfectly fine"

"Dude, I was kidding." He looked at me over Hiro's shoulder "Though, she is pretty" he gasped looking excited "Is she your girlfriend?" He was excited. Everyone came in closer, looking curious. Hiro and I both face-palmed.

"No, we are just best friends." We said at the same time then Hiro added "and new student"

"Mmm-hmm, sure" Fred said everyone looked at us suspiciously. Hiro slouched his back and et his arms dangle for a second

"Okay, okay. You got us, we're dating."

"I knew it!'' Honey exclaimed

"We are?" I asked They all looked at me, confused

"No, I was kidding with them. But, since we're on the topic," he put his arm around me "Would you go out with me?" he winked and i slapped him

"Jeez, I was kidding but,you are pretty. I agree with Fred for the first, and last, time. Oh, and, OW!"

"Yay! Wait, what?" Fred said when Hiro said that he agreed

"Sorry"he said to Fred "But true"

Gogo cut into the conversation. "I like this girl. She's got guts, attitude and strength. Just sop apologizing."

Hiro rolled his eyes "C'mon, I'll show you to your workspace" It was nice, next to Hiro's, of course. Then, Wasabi came in.

"School's out for the day, there's a thunderstorm." He said everyone was listening in

"Yay! Sleepover!" Fred said, punching a fist into the air "My house in half an hour" Every one went home to get their stuff and we all met back at Fred's house


	4. Chapter 3

This is basically the sleepover at Fred's house and it's a cliffhanger [If you don't know what that is look it up]

Thanks for reading!

-Disneygirl197

Chapter 3

"I thought you lived under a bridge" I said, looking around with Pia [Wasabi had adopted her and brought her]

"Exactly what I said, [yn], exactly what I said." Gogo said

A little later, at the amazingly amazing mansion, we played Truth or Dare.

"Me first!" Fred shouted, raising his had. "Hmm, Gogo! Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Chicken. Is it true that you had feelings for Tadashi?" Fred asked

Gogo slapped him and said, "What! Me? Psh, no! Yes."

Hiro was just, like "Sistaaaaa" everyone stared. He shrugged "What? It would've worked out!" Everyone broke out laughing.

"Gogo, your turn." Honey Lemon said

"[yn], Truth or Dare?" she asked

"Hmmmmm… Trrrr… Daaa… Trrrr… Dare."

"I dare you to go into that closet with Hiro," she said pointing at Fred's closet "And french kiss him for half a minute." Everyone "Ooooooohhh"ed

"No"

"Fine, Hiro I dare you to kiss [yn] for a minute, in front of us."

"Fine…" My thoughts were: 'Noooo! Why, Hiro, why?'

He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his soft lips touch mine.

"1,2,3,4,5,"

I felt an electric shiver in, well, everywhere. Truth was, I actually liked Hiro.

"21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26,"

I was sorta enjoying it. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"48, 49, 50, 51, 52,"

He put his arms around my waist. It was almost over.

"58, 59, and 60" Gogo said, but we continued, ignoring their stares.

"66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72" Gogo's voice sounded worried. We stopped there. Everyone was staring at us in disbelief. We were blushing, red.

"Woah" Gogo said, surprised

"Man" Wasabi said

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend" Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows at us

"Mmm-hmm! And I thought you said you weren't ditching the orphanage for him" Pia said like Zuri, from 'Jessie'

"Young love!" Honey Lemon said

[let's pretend your name is Piper]

Everyone started chanting "Piro, Piro, Piro!"

Hiro and I looked at each other, he winked. Oh, it's on. "Honeyzilla and Gosabi" Gogo and Wasabi almost puked when they looked at each other. Fred and Honey Lemon just started making out [Bleh].

That night Fred and Honey Lemon shared a room [who knows what they were doing], Pia and Wasabi shared [father daughter], Gogo got her own [lucky], and Hiro and I shared a room [of course].

"I call right side!" I shouted and jumped on the right side, in my new blue pajamas from Aunt Cass. I moved over to where Hiro was sitting.

"[yn]?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too" I leaned on him as he put his arm around me. We turned on the flatscreen t.v. and watched 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder/chest and my hand on his stomach.

I woke up with Hiro's head on mine and Honey, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, and Pia taking videos and pictures of us sleeping on each other and [maybe] dreaming about each other. Hiro and I chased them around the mansion. We caught them in the kitchen. We made them send a picture and video to us and then made them deere all of them. Then, Hiro and I kissed.

Then, out of the blue, Hiro got down on one knee [like a proposal] and asked:

"[yn], will you do the honor and be my girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes!" I shouted, I _did_ love him [and i still do]

"Yay" Honey squeeled

Then Fred got on one knee and said to Honey "Ditto" Everyone laughed as Honey said "Ditto!"

"Double date!" Honey and I squealed. Fred and Hiro did a fist bump, staring at us.

"How about a movie?" Hiro asked

"Oh, how about 'The Book of Life'. My friend loved it!" Honey Lemon suggested

"Yay!" [me]

"Kk, Honey-bun" [fred]

"Sure" [Hiro]

I felt bad for Gogo, Wasabi, and Pia. They looked left out.

"Do you 3 have an other?" I asked them

"Mmmm" Gogo nodded

"Matthew…" Pia said spacing out

"Abbie…"Wasabi stared off into space

"Quintuple date!" all us girls squealed [even Gogo]

That night, Aunt Cass let us sleep in the same bed since we were dating. "But," she said "If anything happens, I'm duct-tapping your pajama pants to your stomachs!" Then she smiled and pinched our cheeks "You two make such a cute couple!" She kissed us good-night before going to close the café.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Hiro

"Truth." He answered

"How long have you liked me?" I asked, adjusting my position next to him

"I never liked you" A tear rolled down my cheek. _He's been playing me, _I thought "But, I loved you since you walked through that door, even though I didn't recognize you at first." He pointed at the bedroom door. I slapped him.

"That's for not recognizing me"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." he said sarcastically

I kissed his cheek "And that's for everything else."

"I could get used to that" he smiled, showing the gap in his teeth

"You are so cute when you smile"

"You're not, you—" I slapped him yet again. "You didn't let me finish. You are always cute. There, now I'm done." I kissed his 'boo-boo' and we turned on the t.v. to watch 'The Boxtrolls' [we are obsessed with kid's movies]. I fell asleep on his shoulder again…


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry I literally haven't written in months but I finished the story I just need to type it and post it! again, sorry

-Aliki

Chapter 5

I Woke up with Aunt Cass hovering over me, saying "Wake up, sleepyheads, the gang is here."

I yawned and stretched, hitting Hiro's forehead. I kissed the spot I hit and whispered "Wake up, Sleepy the Dwarf'' I smiled to myself as his eyelids twitched. I lazily layer back down.

Aunt Cass cleared her throat impatiently "C'mon we're having donuts and waffles" Hiro and i shot up like arrows.

"Donuts!" I said

"Waffles!" Hiro said

"Free food!" I heard Fred say from downstairs, eavesdropping.

I went into Tadashi's part of the room, closing the sliding door. I took off my pajamas and put on my ribbed tank top that wrote 'cutie' in gems, my tribal printed leggings, and my red converse. I gasped as I walked out of my part of the room.

"Hiro!" I shrieked. He was shirtless. He looked down, realizing the situation.

"Like what you see?" He asked

"Yeah! No," I said "Work out more" He threw on a red robot shirt, cargo shorts, and gray sweat shirt.

"Never mention what happened to anyone." I said pointing a finger at him like I'm about to put him in a timeout

"What happened?" he questioned and he winked. I got on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. We rushed downstairs to the gang. They were sitting at a table with two open seats, perfect! Go-around of the table: I sat down next to Gogo, next to Honey Lemon, next to Fred [holding hands], next to Wasabi, next to Aunt Cass, next to Hiro, next to moi! [french for me pronounced: moo-a] Honey suddenly sat up strait, having thought of something.

"Gasp," she said [it was her Thing] "I just thought of something: sleepover!"

"Since you guys are already here, you can have it here" Aunt Cass volunteered "And for dinner i could make the hot wings with the sauce that makes your faces numb!" Everyone liked the idea and agreed.

…HIROxREADER…

That night, we played Truth or Dare again…

"Who's first?'' i said at the same time as Gogo

"Oh! Me, me!" fred said like the last time

"Ok, fine, go" Hiro said Fred thought for a moment,

"Honey Lemon, truth or dare?" She just turned red

"Ask again later…" she said

"Chicken. Wasabi, little T or big D?"

"Dare" Wasabi said without hesitation

"I, Fredzilla the great, dare you to FaceTime Abigail Callaghan and ask her out" He said

"Ok," he took out his phone, shrugged, and called her. She answered "Oh, hi Abigail, i was wondering if you'd like to the movies with me and my friends as a quintuple date and then for pizza."

"Sure thing, Sunday?" She answered

"See you then!" they hung up

"You took that well, TOO well!"

"Wasabbie, Wasabbie, Wasabbie!" i thought the books in Hiro's room would fall

"Ok, ok, Abbie and i have been going out since she recovered from hyper sleep, i proposed, we even adopted a girl around Hiro and [y/n]'s age." There was a chorus of 'awwwws' Then Gogo and I slapped him.

"And why the HELL didn't you tell us!?" Gogo asked, yelling

"Why don't YOU tell us about YOUR honey-bunny?" Wasabi asked

Gogo reddened which is very unlike her. Who are you and what have you done with Gogo!? Like the amazing person he is, Hiro chose that moment to ask who's next.

"Me" wasabi said "Leiko Tanaka… truth or dare?"

"My. Name. Is. Gogo. Dare me health freak. I'm surprised you didn't invent Baymax"

"Shut up" He thought for a minute "Call your boyfriend and ask him out." She did as she was told. and now I'm forced to go on a quadruple date with the gang. Great.

"Gogo, go. It's your turn." I said

"Hiro, truth or the dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt and kiss [yn] for, uh, 20 seconds."Hiro rolled his eyes as he took off his shirt this time i didn't freak as much as this morning. I felt his lips press against mine.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," This time he used his tongue to open my mouth.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10," He wrapped his arms around me and mine crept around him neck as his tongue danced aound in my mouth.

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15," It seemed to go by all too fast by the time i put my tongue in his mouth.

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20!" This time we just stopped. Hiro put his shirt back on and glared at Gogo. I snuggled against Hiro's chest and told him to takee his turn.

"Honey Lemon, Truth or Dare?" Hiro asked

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to..."


	7. Chapter 6

This one is really short tho

-Aliki

Chapter 6

"I dare you to tell Fred you love him and if he turns rd slap him, if not, kiss him." She did it and ended up kissing him.

"[yn], Truth or Dare?"

"How abut Truth no one picked it yet."

"Howcomeyoudidn'tfreakwhenyousawHiroshirtless?" She asked too quickley

"What?"

How. Come. You. Didn't. Freak. When. You. Saw. Hiro. Shirtless?" She slowly said. Now I was red and so was Hiro. I looked at Hiro and he nodded.

"I saw him shirtless when I walked out of Tadashi's, my, part of the room and yeah" I nodded over to my part of the room. Honey squeled.

Later we rented Frozen like the weirdo people we are. The whole time in my head I was like, 'Yeah, okay Hans'. I hate watching movies more than once, knowing what happpens. The movie finished and we went to sleep. Gogo and Wasabi in their own sleeping bags, Fred and Honey slept in my bed, and me with Hiro.

"Hiro?" I whispered "Aare you awake?"

"Yep" He whispered back

"I love you and thanks for letting me stay here."

"Anything for you" I softly kissed his lips

"Are you two love-birds done?" Gogo harshly said from the floor


	8. So sorry that I shall go to Hades

To my dear, loving, passionate readers.

I am very, truly sorry. I have left the fandom of big hero 6. I am currently turning the fanfic into a book. So, in maybe a year or so, I'll write another author's note about the book's name and information if it ever gets published, if rejected, I will post the whole modified book on here. please don't be mad, I am currently in the 'dam' percy Jackson fandom so, come visit me if you are, too!

yours truly,

Aliki Anna Halkias

P.S. thank you for reading my ammature work. I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

here's what I already wrote on laptopChapter 7

The next morning we all went to the ice cream palor, San Scoops. Gogo's boyfriend caught a typical cold and Abigail had a last-minute meeting with a teacher. After about a minute of waiting, the waiter came to take our orders.

"Well, what will is be today?" the waiter asked, Pearl, as her name-tag said

"I'll have a strawbery milkshake with extra whipped cream" Honey Lemon said

"A scoop of pistachio ice cream on a wafer cone with chocolate sprinkle" Wasabi said

"Rocky Road on a oreo cone with mini marshmallows!" Fred said like Agnes when she got the fluffy unicorn.

I opened my mouth to say something but Hiro interrupted me.

"Cookies n' Cream with gummy bears hot fudge sundae for two AND PLEASE, NO NUTS!" he requested he turned to me, "I still remember you favorite, Sweet Cheeks" I giggled and he kissed my cheek. "Mmmm, sweet"

"Very funny, Hiro" I said

"Mint Chocolate Chip with mini chocolate chips in a cup" Gogo said as she popped her bubble gum.

"Ok, your orders should be out in two minutes" she assured and scurried back to the ice cream bar

"Truth or dare, Wasabi?" Fred asked

"Dare" Wasabi rolled his eyes

"I dare yu to leeck ze tah-bool!" Fred said with a failed frech accent. [Translation: I dare you to lick the table] Wasabi acted like he was puking, sanitizd the table, wiped it with a wet wipe, then a tissue, licked the table, and drank the whole glass of water.

"I'm gonna get sick" He said "Gogo truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you secretly dated Tadashi before he died?" He asked without hesitation

"Yea..." she nodded and sniffed. I put an arm around and comforted her. "Sour Lemon, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Honey Lemon replied

"I dare you to go over to that couple and ask for their autgraphs" Gogo fished around in herr backpack for a pen and paper and gave it to Honey Lemon. She went over and came back with her jaw to the floor.

"That was Taylor Swift and Nick Jonas" She said I ran over and got their autographs.

"Thank you so much huge fan, can we take a selfie?" I asked

"Of course. Anything for a fan." I snapped a picture, said good-bye and went back to my table

"I am 'in chains' when it comes to their music, I have a 'blank space' for favorite artists, I am 'jealous' of how famous they are, they'll never go out of 'style', and I'll never 'shake it off' me" I said with my terrible sense of humor.

"Clever." Honey Lemon said. "[y/n] Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I said, taking a spoonful of ice cream, avoiding the gummy bears so Hiro won't get mad.

"I dare you to look staight into Hiro's eyes and tell him that you love him." She said I looked into Hiro's eyes and told him. He blushed and looked down.

"I really do, It's not just a dare."

"I love you, too" He said and kissed my small nose

"Fred, Truth or Dare" I said with a perfect French accent. We played played until we finished our cold treats and then went to a movie.

Chapter 8

The next morning, Hiro woke me up by singing to me. He sounded really good as he sang 'I Love You Too Much' from 'The Book of Life'. The song came after the party and was part of my favorite part of the whole movie other than the fight and the wedding at the end of the movie.

"Wake up sleepy-head" he mumbled in my ear as he layed down beside me and kissed my neck and made it up to my lips.

"I never knew you were such a good singer." I mumbled back

"Took chorus in middle school" He said between kisses

"Same"

I went to the guest bedroom bathroom to change, not wanting to risk seeing Hiro shirtless again. I went back to my part of our room to put my pajamas on my pillow for tonight. I gasped. Tonight! It's New Years Eve and in exactly 14 days, it'll be my birthday. 9 for Hiro. Anyway, Fred is having a masquerade at his mansion tonight. As it should be, Hiro and I are going together. As I left the room to go downstairs to breakfast and passed by the main bathroom I was in for a little surprise. Hiro opened the door [just as I passed by] with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"Hiro!" I shreiked "Not again"

"[yn], are you okay?" Aunt Cass called from the bottom of the stairs, ready to come up

"Yep, no need to come up. Hiro... just played a prank on me... again. Yeah, a prank. Totally fine. Why are you asking?" I asked too quickley and too nervousley. My face exactley - ?

w"Okay, then..." She said "Hurry, breakfast is almost ready"

"Smooth" Hiro said I hit arm

"Hey, I may be good at acting, but not improve. Rude, much?"

"Yeah, no kidding." I hit his arm again

"Meeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" I said, frowning

"Ow... By tonight I'll be black a blue all over" He said sarcastically. I looked at the top of his bottom half. He followed my gaze. "Oh, not there, idiot" He paused "Unless..." Oh God, he has such a dirty mind.

"GOD! NO! NononononoNO! Too friggin young for that. What did Aunt Cass do to give you a dirty mind?"

"She made me watch porn movies... And I'm Kidding, idiot." He shivered at the thought of porn.

"Porn movies?" I asked

"NO! I'm still kidding, idiot" He said

"Sheesh, stop calling me an idiot!" I lightly punched his arm.

"Owwwwww" He said as he went to our rom to get dressed

"Weakling" I said as he opened the door and I went downstairs to breakfast

"Good morning" Aunt Cass said. I sat down in my usual seat

"Morning" I said and she put a big box in front of me. "Wow. You figured out how to make edible boxes?"

"No, silly" She shook her head "It's a gift. The Greeks give each other gifts on New Year's Eve instead of Christmas."

"Oh" I opened the box to find a beautiful, silky, midnight blue gown. It would show of my shoulders but the sleeves were a clear light blue fabric. It reminded me much of Elsa's ice dress except the skirt is poofier. There was also a matching mask.

"I wore it to a masquerade when I was your age. Fred's father was actually hosting it exactly 20 years ago... Much too small for me now."

"It's beautiful, Thank You"

"That's not all" she removed the dress to discover a smaller box. I opened it to find dangly diamond earings.

"I was passing by a pawn shop and thought they would look nice with your necklace." I hugged her tightly. "Now, shooh! Go try it on" I went to the downstairs bathroom to try it on and came back out it fit perfctly on me.

I'll put the actual book on one chapter just because


	10. Chapter 10

Introduction:

I am Maya Delgado. I am a 13-year-old orphan, best friends with Logan Jackson and his older brother, Michael, until I went to a San Fransisco orphanage when my parents died when I were 7. I became better friends with an african girl named Pia. I like Reading, writing, science and math aswell as visual arts like actng and photagraphy. The way my parents had died was that my mother had cancer and survived. My father went to get her from the hospital, while I stayed at home with a next-door neighbor. On their way back, there was a drunk driver. They all crashed and died. The other driver was kidknapping a girl named Pia, who was, is, my other [only] best friend from school [the orphanage], was in the back but, miraculously, lived and went to the orphanage with me. It's sort of like yay mommy's gonna live now die! My thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"Maya! we have some news for you!"

I rushed down to the play space where Miss Minna was with a man in his late thirties. he had a nametag which read Scott Swenson.

"Maya, this is Mr. Scott Swenson. He knew your parents before their, erm, incident."

I shook the man's hand and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swenson."

"Please, call me Scott."

"Okay, eh, Scott"

"Anywho!" Miss Minna began, "He has something from your parents."

Scott continued where she left off "He said he was going to give you whatever is in the box when he went back home and he wrote this note. His last words where and i quote 'give this to Maya when she is 13. And so here we are! By the way sorry I didn't come earlier."

"It's okay" he handed me a peice of yellowed paper and a little blue box. ''Thank you'' I said as i took it

I read the note first. it read:

Dear Maya,

I expect that you read this before opening the box. I fear your mother and I have died and I hope that all is well. Anyway, the man who gave you this and the box is your uncle [from your mother's side. your last name isn't Swenson, you should remember]. Your best friend's [Logan Jackson] mother was dating your uncle [I'm not sure if they still are] and I asked him to bring you back to New York to stay with Logan, Michael, and his aunt [they agreed] since you are too old for an orphanage by now. The box is from your mother. Whatever is inside was hers. She told me she wanted to give it to you when we got home.

Lots of Love,

your parents

I wiped away a tear and opened the little box. It was my mother's locket. She wore it all the time. It was a thin, silver chain and a delicate heart locket. I opened the heart to find two pictures: a picture from my parents wedding; They were both so happy and smiley; and one of Michael, Logan, and me. I had lost my front tooth, making an even bigger gap between my teeth [but my braces fixed that] and Logan, well, Logan was being his silly self. He had bunny ears on me and he was smiling a toothy grin so that i can see his gap between his teeth that only makes him look cute.

I closed the locket and put it on, took a deep breath and said ''I'll go with you'' I paused and added ''uncle''

Miss Minna looked at me and said ''You don't really have a choice. You are too old to stay here anymore''

Swenson smiled a crooked smile and said ''We will leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll love New York and the schools there.'' he handed me an envelope ''Because you have a scholarship to Harper Middle School for the Young and Talented. Your little friend, Logan goes there.''

''Thank You!'' I said taking it ''I'll go pack and get some shut-eye. See you in the morning'' I reached out to shake his hand again

''Oh, none of that, we are family. Give me a hug'' he hugged me and I went off to pack

I went to the room I shared with Pia [her father got into the accident with my parents] and pulled out my mom's old suitcase. Pia was my best friend there, just exactly three months younger than me. Lily, Sarobi, and Rachel, our other roomates and BFFs had been adopted and left. I noticed two unfamilliar bags on two of the beds. I guess Pia won't be lonely.

"You're leaving me, too?" Pia asked, more like a statement

I folded a t-shirt and said "I don't really have a choice, I'm too old to stay here anyway. Plus there it seems like there are two new girls rooming with you!" i said happily

"Are you being adopted?" Pia asked me

"No, not really. I'm going to stay with this boy [who was my best friend before we came here], his older brother, and his mom. Do you remember Logan Jackson?"

"You're ditching me for a boy?" she said, again, in a more declarative manner.

''No, do I have to say it again, I don't have a choice, I'm too old to stay here and you will be too in three months.'' i paused before jokingly adding ''But I'm also ditching you for an amazing school.''

''What!?'' Pia shrieked I'm pretty sure Logan heard it, too.

''I'm kidding. But, yea, I have a scholarship to Harper Middle School for the Young and Talented.''

''Oh'' she seemed really sad, I mean, she's loosing an awesome person! ''Just promise me you'll text, call, and write to me about school, New York, and Logan.'' She's been obsessed with N.Y.C. ever since we came here. I glanced at the poster of the Brooklyn Bridge above her bed.

''I promise.'' we linked pinkies then I zipped up my suitcase ''Tonight's my last night, now let's go down for Monday Movie Night'' I quickly put my cell, pens, notebook, scholarship letter, dad's note, little box, current book i was reading [Autumn Falls and Going Rogue] etc. in my favorite jean backpack. i threw on some pjs, put my clothes for tomorrow on my nightstand and went downstairs to watch movie night with Pia

***1/2 hour later***

[from my favorite part of the movie!] The Rodriguez brothers wandered the dark, empty streets with Manolo.

''I can't believe the General invited the whole town! Except for you, Manolo.'' Pepe said

''Sorry, bro'' Pablo tried to be supportive.

''He even invited us. And he hates us,'' Pancho cut into the conversation

''It's hopeless.'' Manolo's shoulders slumped with a long, tragic sigh ''I've lost her to Joaquin.''

The oldest brother, Pepe, has an 'idea'. ''Listen, listen, all we gotta do is play the right song and everything will turn around in the space on four bars.''

Pancho gave a little laugh and held up fours fingers ''We've already been to four bars'' then, with the other hand held up two ''Twice!''

Suddenly, Pepe stopped ''Hold it. I know exactly what to play'' He called the guys into a huddle and pulled Manolo into the circle.

"Okay, okay. It has to be romantic and classy.'' Pancho said after hearing the plan

Pepe agreed ''But with tons of dignity!''

Pancho starts singing:

''Girl! You got what i nee-eed! But you say he's just a friend, but you say he's just a friend. oh baby, you!''

Then, a potted plant hit his head and he stopped, giving the middle brother, Pancho, a shot at serenading Maria.

''I don't get it, that one always works'' Pancho said dizzily

''Yeah, even on my wife!'' Pepe agreed

''Wait, your married!?'' Pablo asked, surprised

''I got it!'' Pepe said ''Follow, my lead''

And so Pepe sang ''If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Mami Vamos, let me know-ow-ow-oooowwww''

Another plant had fallen on his head

''Very romantic, Pepe''

''That's all I got, man''

''Okay, my turn'' There was a pause and Pablo sang ''One, two. One, two, tres quatro!'' Another potted plant had hit.

''She's way out of your league, bro'' Pepe said

''Hey, let's eat!'' Pancho said and they left Manolo to sing 'I love you too much' an amazing song which, almost swipes Maria of her feet but then Joaquin proposes.

Somewhere around there I fell asleep... I got up after a while to go to bed, carrying Pia's light body up to our room, too. Later that night dreamed about Logan...

***the next morning***

''Is she awake?'' I heard a girl ask

''I don't think so...'' a voice that matched Pia's said

''When do you think she'll wake up?'' another unknown voice asked

My eyes flickered open. the was a banner that read: 'Goodbye, Maya' there were pancakes with syrup and Holy Crap! Is that whipped cream?

Pia and the two new girls, around ten or eleven, were looking at me smiling.

''Who's Logan?'' the blonder of the two twins asked me, realizing i woke up

''Her boyfriend that she's ditching us for.'' Pia falsely informed

''PiiiiiaaaAAAAAA! I have no choice but to leave because I'm too old to stay here.'' then I added ''And he's not my boyfriend.''

''Uh-huh. Then why were you saying 'Oh, Logan, I've missed you so much. You haven't even changed much. And that messy black hair' in your sleep? Hmm HMMMM?'' Pia asked She was imitating me by moving her body like she was mocking my like a snake.

''I wasn't even dreaming about Logan'' then I remembered my dream "Oh, yeah I was..."

"Told ya!'' she extended her hand to the girls and they each gave her a $10 bill

I got out of bed, got dressed and ate. Swenson soon had come. I hugged so many people that my arms might fall off! Miss Minna handed me a small, wrapped, rectangular box, a bigger box with a ribbon keeping it shut and a envelope. She kissed my forehead and we said our goodbyes.

On the plane, I opened the card. It was a picture of the whole orphanage and a card signed by everyone [It was folded, like, eight times]. The small box had a new smartphone in it! Yay! The biggest box had a quilt with a name stitched onto each patch. The patch in the middle was the biggest and the name read Maya. I tried to fight back tears, but one escaped. I texted Pia and said:

-Thank you so much! Tell all the kids that i luv my present! :D but, i also love and miss you... :'[ -Maya

Pia replied quickley

-i just told every1. and i hav some news, im gettin adopted! the parents are african like me and live in N.Y.C.! -Pia

-Thats gr8t! ill see you there. but i hav 2 go now plane just landed text ya l8r g8r! -Maya

-bye! -Pia

I got off the plane and into a cab to Logan's house...

Chapter 2

I soon arrived at Logan's house. The New Yorkie Diner was buzzing with business.

"Hello, How may I help you— Oh my gods!" Aunt Jade "Maya! Oh. Swenson…" she made a 'bleh!' face at me pointing at him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and said "You've grown so much. And I've heard you're going to college with my little Logan!" She came out from behind the counter and squeezed me

"Hey, Aunt Jade! I've missed you!" I put a grin on my face and i couldn't help myself but ask " where are Logan and Michael?"

Her face saddened at the sound of Michael's name, which, is really unusual she's usually a cheerful person. Even Swenson's did… They sat me down and for the first time the didn't make faces at each other.

"There was a car accident, he was coming home from school and he was in a coma and he won't wake up. It's been four year's from today."

A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away. I'll be staying in Michael's side of the room. I went up the stairs to unpack after saying good-bye to my uncle.

I knocked on the door just in case he was changing or something.

"No, Max! I don't know who it is!" I was so happy to hear Logan's voice! There was a loud thud "Ow…"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" I heard a young voice ask

"Physically or emotionally?" Logan asked the voice, "Zero"

"I hear sadness in you voice. I will scan you now'' Scan him?

"Don't scan me'' Logan ordered

"Scan complete" the unknown voice said

"Unbelievable!" I heard footsteps and the door opened. I hugged him, pinning him to the floor.

"Ow…"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" the voice asked, again

"Physically or emotionally?" Logan glared at me. I realized the position we were in so I quickly got up and helped Logan get up

"Sorry, Logan" I hugged him again this time lightly "It's just so nice to see you again!"

"Who the heck are yoooo..." His confused expression faded "Oh my gods! Maya!" I opened my arms for a hug and nodded with a smile on my face. He hugged me and kissed my forehead like he used to do as kids. And i, well, i reddened for the first time in a long time.

"Same way Aunt Jade reacted. So. Who's this Max" I said putting my hands on my hips, tapping my foot "Your new best friend?"

"What? No! Sure, i have friends at school [you'll love 'em] but, i could never replace you as my best friend. Max is an elementary student that I tutor. He's obsessed with Big Hero 6 so that answers the Baymax stuff. He's also Michael's girlfrend's brother before…" His face saddened, voice cracking, as he and i looked at Michael's side of the room. I fought back tears when I saw a baseball cap [with the NY Yankees logo on it] on a neatly made bed. I looked back at Logan and him at me he smiled and said "Well, at least you're here."

"Is she your girlfriend?" the little kid, Max, asked and i face-palmed

"No, she's my Best Friend since before birth" Logan said

"Sounds like a girlfriend" he said

"Wow, Max, look at the time!" Logan said "You have to go to your soccer game. Go Blue Flame!" Max left, smiling. I opened my mouth to say something but Logan interrupted me.

"Yes, I know, you're gonna say that I should be proud of myself because i haven't committed suicide" He said, imitating me

"Actually, I was just gonna say that your fly was down since i got here" I said pointing down, eh, there.

"Ha ha. You and that joke" he said sitting on his bed and rolled his eyes.

"Believe whatever you want." He looked down wanting to prove me wrong and i sat next to him on the bed

"What!?" He got up to zip up his long shorts and sat back down nudging my ribs with his elbow."Ow" i said "Hurtful"

That night we played video games for hours and Logan claimed he 'let me win'. I was just like 'psh yeah, sure.'

***The next morning***

"Maya, wake up! Maya!" my eyes snapped open and i saw that Logan was hovering over me [as if about to kiss me], shaking me awake.

"Stop shaking me! I'm awake, Logan, I'm awake!" I said I stretched, rubbing me eyes and yawned

"Man, you're hard to wake up" he said "I was about to do mouth to mouth"

"Turn around, Logan"

"I'm not falling for another one of your tri—''

"I said turn around" I pushed one of his shoulders but he wouldn't turn "I need to change!"

"No you don't you're fine just the way you are" I reddened when he said this so I looked down so he won't see. When i looked up I saw that he was red, too.

"You know, for a thirteen year old boy, you aren't very bright. I need to change my clothes you dumbo." his face reddened

"Oh" he turned around "You know i don't see why you're embarrassed for me to watch you get dressed, i mean, we've been best friends forever."

"Well I've changed in the past seven years so have you." i said putting my sneakers on "I'm not that little anymore. Neither are you. You can turn back around now." I put my blue zippered sweatshirt on. Logan turned back around , face still red from embarrassment.

"Ok, let's go." I grabbed my backpack and Logan, his. We rushed down, each took a donut [or two], and kissed Aunt Jade goodbye

"Bye Aunt Jade!" I said.

"Bye, Mom" Logan said as we went towards the door I heard her say "Seventh graders" I looked back, she was shaking her head, smiling.

My face went red when Logan told me to put my arms around him when we got on Michael's old motorbike [yes, it's legal for him to drive it at this age] to Harper Middle School for the Young and Talented [HMSYT].

As we walked towards a lab where people work on their inventions. Like in Big Hero 6. Logan stopped and said "Welcome to 'Nerd School'." he paused before saying "Nerd"

"Well you're a nerd, too, ya know."

"Touchè" He said

We walked inside a room occupied by three people. I looked around and my eyes rested on a short, redhead girl with killer heels. Literally, one trips and she can die! The girl was mixing chemicals. Logan and I strolled over to her.

"Logan! Is this Maya?" Logan nodded and the girl shook my hand "I've heard so much about you!" she shouted. She was listening to music so loud that I can hear it. She turned around, going back to her work.

"I'm not sure she can" I whispered to Logan. He nodded and shrugged. The girl turned back around, pulling her earphones out.

"Watcha workin' on, Honey?"

"Honey?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, Honey, it's the nickname nobody really uses. We call her that when she wears honey colored clothes. Her real name is Bridget. Oh, you thought i was calling her honey like she's my girlfriend" he let out a laugh even the girl did. "No, no, no, no, NO! No girlfriends, just friends that are girls." He pulled me over to a blonde haired girl who was working on a really cool laptop.

"Maya, Piper. Piper, Maya" Logan introduced us to each other

"Woah… Nice laptop!" I said it really was

"Thanks." she said

As we walked away I asked "Are all your friends girls?"

"No, this is Connor Kennedy, distantly related to JFK before you ask"

The African teen seemed upset "Ugh! I can't get this to work"

"Connor, this is my best friend, Maya."

"Nice to meet you Maya." he smiled i followed him to his tool bench

"How do you find anything in this mess?'' I asked, sarcastically

"Exactly what I said. Only with much more swag." Logan said. I giggled

"Did you know that Shakespear invented the word swag?" I said

Piper ran over and grabbed a wrench "Need this" Connor face-palmed "You-you can't do that" He ran after her revealing a picture of an african girl my age taped to the wall. It was Pia. There was also a adoption confirmation sheet taped up next to it. Then, I turned back to Logan.

"Weird bunch, no offense. Anyone else?" I asked

"Charlie "

"Who's Charlie?" I ask I turn my head around looking for him

"This guy, right here!" a voice said I jumped and looked behind me and saw eh…it.

"Ah,ah,ah. Don't be alarmed. This is just a suit, this is not my real face and body. Name's Charlie" He poked his hand out of the mouth of the costume and shook my hand "School mascot by day and by night, I am also the school mascot. Also the only 7th grader not in honors." He wiggled his eyebrows at me

"Nice to meet you… Charlie."

"He's also obsessed with Big Hero 6"

"So, what's your name, cutie? You might need a nickname."

"This is Maya" Logan said stepping in front of me "and I think her name is perfectly fine"

"Dude, I was kidding." He looked at me over Logan's shoulder "Though, she is pretty" he gasped looking excited "Is she your girlfriend?" He was excited. Everyone came in closer, looking curious. Logan and I both face-palmed.

"No, we are just best friends." We said at the same time then Logan added "and new student"

"Mmm-hmm, sure" Charlie said everyone looked at us suspiciously. Logan slouched his back and let his arms dangle for a second

"Okay, okay. You got us, we're dating."

"I knew it!'' Bridget exclaimed

"We are?" I asked They all looked at me, confused

"No, I was kidding with them. But, since we're on the topic," he put his arm around me "Would you go out with me?" he winked and i slapped him

"Jeez, I was kidding but,you are pretty. I agree with Charlie for the first, and last, time. Oh, and, OW!"

"Yay! Wait, what?" Charlie said when Logan said that he agreed

"Sorry"he said to Charlie "But true"

Piper cut into the conversation. "I like this girl. She's got guts, attitude and strength. Just don't apologize."

Logan rolled his eyes "C'mon, I'll show you to your workspace" It was nice, next to his, of course. Then, Conner came in.

"School's out for the day, there's gonna be a hurricane" He said everyone was listening in

"Yay! Sleepover!" Charlie said, punching a fist into the air "My place, half hour" Every one went home to get their stuff and we all met back at Charlie's house.

Chapter 3

"I thought you lived under the Brooklyn Bridge" I said, looking around the mansion with Pia [Connor's parents had adopted her and brought her. She starts school tomorrow]

"Exactly what I said, Maya, exactly what I said." Piper said

A little later, at the amazingly amazing mansion, we played Truth or Dare.

"Me first!" Charlie shouted, raising his hand. "Hmm, Piper! Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Chicken. Is it true that you had feelings for Michael?" Fred asked

"What! Me? Psh, no! Yes." Piper answered

Logan was just, like "Sistaaaaa" everyone stared. He shrugged "What? It would've worked out! Better than Melissa" Everyone broke out laughing. I assumed Melissa was Max's sister.

"Piper, your turn." Bridget said

"Maya, Truth or Dare?" she asked

"Hmmmmm… Trrrr… Daaa… Trrrr… Dare."

"I dare you to go into that closet with Logan," she said pointing at Charlie's closet "And french kiss for half a minute." Everyone "Ooooooohhh"ed

"No"

"Fine, Logan I dare you to kiss Maya for 20 seconds, in front of us."

"Fine…" My thoughts were: 'Noooo! Why, Logan, why?'

He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his soft lips touch mine.

"1,2,3,4,5,"

I felt an electric shiver in, well, everywhere. Truth was, I actually liked him.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10,"

I was sorta enjoying it. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15,"

He put his arms around my waist. It was almost over.

"16, 17, 18, 19, and 20" Piper said, but we continued, ignoring their stares.

"21, 22, 23, 24" Piper's voice sounded worried. We stopped there. Everyone was staring at us in disbelief. We were blushing, red.

"Woah" Piper's said, surprised

"Man" Conner said

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend" Charlie said, wiggling his eyebrows at us

"Mmm-hmm! And I thought you said you weren't ditching the orphanage for him" Pia said like Zuri, from 'Jessie'

"Young love!" Bridget said

Everyone started chanting "Mogan, Mogan, Mogan!"

Logan and I looked at each other, he winked. Oh, it's on. "Ponner and Brarlie" Piper and Conner held hands. Charlie and Bridget just started making out [Bleh].

That night Charlie and Bridget shared a room [who knows what they were doing], Piper and Connor shared, Pia got her own [lucky], and Logan and I shared a room [of course].

"I call right side!" I shouted and jumped on the right side, in my new blue pajamas from Aunt Jade. I moved over to where Logan was sitting.

"Maya?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too" I leaned on him as he put his arm around me. We turned on the flatscreen t.v. and watched 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder/chest and my hand on his stomach.

I woke up with Logan's head on mine and everyone was taking videos and pictures of us sleeping on each other and [maybe] dreaming about each other. Logan and I chased them around the mansion. We caught them in the kitchen. We made them delete all of them. Then, Logan and I kissed.

Then, out of the blue, Logan got down on one knee [like a proposal] and asked:

"Maya, will you do the honor and be my girlfriend?"

Chapter 4

"Yes!" I shouted, I did love him [and i still do]

"Yay" Bridget squeeled

Then Charlie did the same thing and said to Bridget "Ditto" As if he didn't have the energy to remember what Logan said. Everyone laughed as Bridget said "Ditto!" Then Conner did the same to Piper.

"Triple date!" Bridget and I squealed.

"How about a movie?" Logan asked

"Oh, how about 'The Book of Life'. My friend loved it!" Bridget suggested

"Yay!" [me]

"Kk, Honey-bun" [Charlie]

"Sure" [Logan]

"Sounds nice" [Piper]

"I agree" [Connor] I looked at Pia. She looked left out.

"Do you like someone?" I asked her

"Chase…" Pia said spacing out

"Quadruple date!" all us girls squealed

That night, Aunt Jade let us sleep in the same bed since we were dating. "But," she said "If anything happens, I'm duct-tapping your pajama pants to your stomachs!" Then she smiled and pinched our cheeks "You two make such a cute couple!" She kissed us good-night before going to close the diner.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Logan

"Truth." He answered

"How long have you liked me?" I asked, adjusting my position next to him

"I never liked you" A tear rolled down my cheek. He's been playing me, I thought "But, I loved you since you walked through that door, even though I didn't recognize you at first." He pointed at the bedroom door. I slapped him.

"That's for not recognizing me"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." he said sarcastically

I kissed his cheek "And that's for everything else."

"I could get used to that" he smiled, showing his teeth

"You are so cute when you smile"

"You're not, you—" I slapped him yet again. "You didn't let me finish. You are always cute. There, now I'm done." I kissed his 'boo-boo' and we turned on the t.v. to watch 'The Boxtrolls' [we are obsessed with kid's movies]. I fell asleep on his shoulder again…

Chapter 5

I woke up with Aunt Jade hovering over me, saying "Wake up, sleepyheads."

"But it's Saturday! No school!" i said

"The gang is here." she replied

I yawned and stretched, hitting Logan's forehead. I kissed the spot I hit and whispered "Wake up, Sleepy the Dwarf'' I smiled to myself as his eyelids twitched and he moaned. I lazily layed back down.

Aunt Jade cleared her throat impatiently "C'mon we're having donuts and waffles" Logan and i shot up like arrows.

"Donuts!" I said

"Waffles!" Logan said

"Free food!" I heard Charlie say from downstairs, eavesdropping.

I went into Michael's part of the room, my room, closing the sliding door. I took off my pajamas and put on my ribbed tank top that wrote 'cutie' in gems, my tribal printed leggings, and my red converse. I gasped as I walked out of my part of the room.

"Logan!" I shrieked. He was shirtless. He looked down, realizing the situation.

"Like what you see?" He asked

"Yeah! No," I said "Kidding! Nice abs" He threw on a red robot shirt, cargo shorts, and gray sweat shirt.

"Never mention what happened to anyone." I said pointing a finger at him like I'm about to put him in a timeout

"What happened?" he questioned and he winked. I got on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. We rushed downstairs to the gang. They were sitting at a table with two open seats, perfect! Go-around of the table: I sat down next to Piper, next to Bridget, next to Charlie [holding hands], next to Conner, next to Aunt Jade, next to Logan, next to moi! [french for me pronounced: moo-a] Honey suddenly sat up straight, having thought of something.

"Gasp," she said [it was her Thing] "I just thought of something: sleepover!"

"Since you guys are already here, you can have it here" Aunt Jade volunteered "And for dinner i could make the hot wings with the sauce that makes your faces numb!" Everyone liked the idea and agreed.

That night, we played Truth or Dare again…

"Who's first?'' i said at the same time as Piper

"Oh! Me, me!" Charles said like the last time

"Ok, fine, go" Logan said Charles thought for a moment,

"Bridget, truth or dare?" She just turned red

"Ask again later…" she said

"Chicken. C'mon"

"Dare" she said

"I, Charlie Gallagher the great, dare you to kiss me" He said

"Ok," Bridget kissed his lips "Piper… truth or dare?"

" Dare me."

"I dare you to eat a spoon of wasabi" Piper did it without wincing

"Piper, go. It's your turn." I said

"Logan, truth or the dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt and kiss Maya for, uh, 30 seconds" Logan pulled off his shirt to show his abs. H glared at Piper. He pressed his lips against mine.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," This time he used his tongue to open my mouth.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10," He wrapped his arms around me and mine crept around his neck as his tongue danced aound in my mouth.

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15," It seemed to go by all too fast by the time i put my tongue in his mouth.

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20!" This time we just stopped. Logan put his shirt back on and glared at Piper. I snuggled against Logan's chest and told him to take his turn.

"Bridget, Truth or Dare?" Logan asked

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to..."

Chapter 6

"I dare you to tell Charlie you love him and if he turns red slap him, if not kiss him ." Logan said Bridget did it and ended up slapping him

"Maya, Truth or Dare?"

"How abut Truth no one picked it yet."

"Howcomeyoudidn'tfreakwhenyousawLoganshirtless?" She asked too quickley  
"What?"

"How. Come. You. Didn't. Freak. When. You. Saw. Logan. Shirtless?" She slowly said. Now I was red and so was Logan. I looked at Logan and he nodded.

"I saw him shirtless when I walked out of Michael's, my, part of the room and yeah" I nodded over to my part of the room. Bridget squeled.

Later we rented Frozen like the weirdo people we are. The whole time in my head I was like, 'Yeah, okay Hans'. I hate watching movies more than once, knowing what happpens. The movie finished and we went to sleep. Piper and Conner in their own sleeping bags, Charlie and Bridget slept in my bed, and me with Logan.

"Logan?" I whispered "Aare you awake?"

"Yep" He whispered back

"I love you and thanks for letting me stay here."

"Anything for you" I softly kissed his lips

"Are you two love-birds done?" Piper harshly said from the floor

Chapter 7

The next morning we all went to the ice cream palor, New Scoops. Chase Matthew, Pia's boyfriend, came. After about a minute of waiting, the waiter came to take our orders.

"Well, what will is be today?" the waiter asked, Pearl, as her name-tag said

"I'll have a strawbery milkshake with extra whipped cream" Bridget said

"A scoop of pistachio ice cream on a wafer cone with chocolate sprinkle" Connor said

"Rocky Road on a oreo cone with mini marshmallows!" Charlie said like Agnes when she got the fluffy unicorn.

"Strawberry sundae for two" Chase and Pia said in sync

I opened my mouth to say something but Logan interrupted me.

"Cookies n' Cream with gummy bears hot fudge sundae for two AND PLEASE, NO NUTS!" he requested he turned to me, "I still remember you favorite, Sweet Cheeks" I giggled and he kissed my cheek. "Mmmm, sweet"

"Very funny, Logan" I said

"Mint Chocolate Chip with mini chocolate chips in a cup" Piper said as she popped her bubble gum.

"Ok, your orders should be out in two minutes" she assured and scurried back to the ice cream bar

"Truth or dare, Connor?" Charlie asked

"Dare" Connor rolled his eyes

"I dare yu to leeck ze tah-bool!" Charlie said with a failed frech accent. [Translation: I dare you to lick the table] Connor acted like he was puking, sanitizd the table, wiped it with a wet wipe, then a tissue, licked the table, and drank the whole glass of water.

"I'm gonna get sick" He said "Piper truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you secretly dated Michael before he died?" He asked without hesitation

"Yea..." she nodded and sniffed. I put an arm around and comforted her. "Bridge, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Bridget replied

"I dare you to go over to that couple and ask for their autgraphs" Piper fished around in her backpack for a pen and paper and gave it to Bridget. She went over and came back with her jaw to the floor.

"That was Taylor Swift and Nick Jonas" She said I ran over and got their autographs.

"Thank you so much huge fan, can we take a selfie?" I asked

"Of course. Anything for a fan." I snapped a picture, said good-bye and went back to my table

"I am 'in chains' when it comes to their music, I have a 'blank space' for favorite artists, I am 'jealous' of how famous they are, they'll never go out of 'style', and I'll never 'shake it off' me" I said with my terrible sense of humor.

"Clever." Bridget said. "Maya, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I said, taking a spoonful of ice cream, avoiding the gummy bears so Logan won't get mad.

"I dare you to look staight into Logan's eyes and tell him that you love him." She said I looked into Logan's eyes and told him. He blushed and looked down.

"I really do, It's not just a dare."

"I love you, too" He said and kissed my small nose

"Charlie, Truth or Dare" I said with a perfect French accent. We played played until we finished our cold treats and then went to a movie.

Chapter 8

The next morning, Logan woke me up by singing to me. He sounded really good as he sang 'I Love You Too Much' from 'The Book of Life'. The song came after the party and was part of my favorite part of the whole movie other than the fight and the wedding at the end of the movie.

"Wake up sleepy-head" he mumbled in my ear as he layed down beside me and kissed my neck and made it up to my lips.

"I never knew you were such a good singer." I mumbled back

"Took chorus in middle school" He said between kisses

"Same"

I went to the guest bedroom bathroom to change, not wanting to risk seeing Hiro shirtless again. I went back to my part of our room to put my pajamas on my pillow for tonight. I gasped. Tonight! It's New Years Eve and in exactly 14 days, it'll be my birthday. 9 for Logan. Anyway, Charlie is having a masquerade at his mansion tonight. As it should be, Logan and I are going together. As I left the room to go downstairs to breakfast and passed by the main bathroom I was in for a little surprise. Logan opened the door [just as I passed by] with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"Logan!" I shreiked "Not again"

"Maya, are you okay?" Aunt Jade called from the bottom of the stairs, ready to come up

"Yep, no need to come up. Hiro... just played a prank on me... again. Yeah, a prank. Totally fine. Why are you asking?" I asked too quickley and too nervousley.

w"Okay, then..." She said "Hurry, breakfast is almost ready"

"Smooth" Logan said I hit arm

"Hey, I may be good at acting, but not improve. Rude, much?"

"Yeah, no kidding." I hit his arm again

"Meeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" I said, frowning

"Ow... By tonight I'll be black a blue all over" He said sarcastically. I looked at the top of his bottom half. He followed my gaze. "Oh, not there, idiot" He paused "Unless..." Oh God, he has such a dirty mind.

"GOD! NO! NononononoNO! Too friggin young for that. What did Aunt Jade do to give you a dirty mind?"

"She made me watch porn movies... And I'm Kidding, idiot." He shivered at the thought of porn.

"Porn movies?" I asked

"NO! I'm still kidding, idiot" He said

"Sheesh, stop calling me an idiot!" I lightly punched his arm.

"Owwwwww" He said as he went to our rom to get dressed

"Weakling" I said as he opened the door and I went downstairs to breakfast

"Good morning" Aunt Jade said. I sat down in my usual seat

"Morning" I said and she put a big box in front of me. "Wow. You figured out how to make edible boxes?"

"No, silly" She shook her head "It's a gift. The Greeks give each other gifts on New Year's Eve instead of Christmas."

"Oh" I opened the box to find a beautiful, silky, midnight blue gown. It would show of my shoulders but the sleeves were a clear light blue fabric. It reminded me much of Elsa's ice dress except the skirt is a little poofier. There was also a matching mask.

"I wore it to a masquerade when I was your age. Charlie's father was actually hosting it exactly 20 years ago... Much too small for me now."

"It's beautiful, Thank You"

"That's not all and it's nothing." she removed the dress to discover a smaller box. I opened it to find dangly diamond earings.

"I was passing by a pawn shop and thought they would look nice with your necklace." I hugged her tightly. "Now, shooh! Go try it on" I went to the downstairs bathroom to try it on and came back out it fit perfctly on me.

"I knew it would" Aunt Jade said now she was tearing up. Logan chose that moment to come downstairs.

"Mom, I need to go to the librar-" The hardcover from the library dropped on his foot just like his jaw when when he saw me. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck "Wow, Maya, you-you look great, n-no scratch that you look like a goddess. I'm so lucky to be going to the party with you."

"Thank You" I said and I softly kissed his lips. He touched them, amazed that I kissed his looking this 'goddessy' as he would say. I went back to the bathroom to change. We talked about our New Year's resolutions.

Chapter 9

As I put my strapless bra in the guest room, Logan walked in.

"LOGAN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M ONLY WEARING A BRA AND PANTIES!" I yelled and Logan hid his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I wanted to see if you were ready. Obviousley not." He peeked through his hands "God your sexy" I hid my bra.

"Logan!" I threw my normal bra at him. He picked it up and his face lit up.

"Yay! A souvenir!" He shouted he ran away to our room with my bra.

"Logan!" I shouted, running after him "YOU ARE SOOOOO LUCKY AUNT JADE ISN'T HERE" I went in our room, half-naked and I saw him hide under his covers

"Oh-no. I missed him" I slowly walked to the bed "Where could he be... Maybe" I pulled back the covers "HERE!" I sat on him and started kissing him. He moaned.

"Twerk for me, baby" He softly said as I hovered over his face with a smirk on my face

"Maybe." I said and stuck my tongue in his mouth. I noticed his grip on my bra had lossened. He stuck his thumbs in the side of my panties, ready to pull them down. And then I attacked, grabbing my bra From him and pulled my panties back up and ran back to the guest room.

"NOT TODAY, LOGAN!" I yelled. He ran after me. He came in and locked the door.

"I got you now. Now, where were we... Oh, yeah, please twerk for me." I hid my self under the covers.

"No." I confirmed

"Please?" He climbed into the bed with me after taking off his shirt and pants "How about sex then?" He did his puppy eyes face

"Never." I turned back around. I felt his hands fumbling with the clasp of my bra. He had just undid it as I heard somethng from downstairs.

"Kids! I'm home!" Logan scrambled out of the bed took his clothes and went back to the other room to get dressed. I fixed my bra and got dressed. I fumbled with the zipper looking at my image in the mirror to try to zip it. A handsome messy-black haired teenage boy in a tux apearred in the mirror behind me.

"I just can't get enough of you in that dress" Logan whispered. He rested his head on my shoulder and zipped up the dress. I don't know how I did it earlier. I turned around and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Not too bad yourself." I whispered back. "You should wear a tux more often"

"Yeah where? It's not everyday you get to go to a fancy party with the delicate goddess I have as a girlfriend."

"You are going with someone else?"

"No, with you." He said with a smirk on his face. "Now, shall we go?"

"NO, I NEED MY FUCKING MAKE-UP, ASSHOLE!"

"Fine" He put his hands up like surrender and backed out of the room into the hall. I un-screwed the top of my mascerra tube and soon enough called Logan back in the room.

"FINALLY! It takes you girls forver to get ready. I have something for you." he took a velvet box out of his pocket

"Oh, thank you." I opened the box to find a promise ring. "A promise ring. I love it."

"Your welcome, oh gods, it's time to go." He shoved me out of the room.

"Wait"

"What now."

"I need my purse" I went back into the room to get my purse and grabbed my heels. I went downstairs and struggled to put on the heels. We said bye to Aunt Jade and went outside. I could see Connor, Piper, Bridget, Pia, and Matthew. We went to the party, Charlie living only two blocks away.

When we got to the mansion it was 5:44 so we went inside even though the party started at 6:00. By 6:30, everyone was there. There was a whole lot a food and everyone was there, even Hayes, the principal's son. Everyone, even Hayes, was complimentng my dress. Soon it was 11:57. Logan was coming back from the bathroom.

"It's almost midnight." He said, strolling over to me trying to talk over the music. He raised his Shirley Temple and lead me to the table. He put one of the New Year's crown on me and I put a hat on him. We sat and stared at each other until the countdown began.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1 Happy New Year!" Logan leaned in for a kiss and after a few seconds I took a step back a step for breathing space. I accidentaly stepped on the hem of my dress and fell, hitting my head on the table, chair, and the floor with my hand under me.

"I love you, Logan" I whispred and his image blurred, before my world went black.

Chapter 10

"NOOOOOO!" Logan yelled, scared that he had lost me. He picked me up and told Pia to call 911. The ambulance came and he carried me in.

"It's gonna be okay." he whispered and kissed my forehead. Pia and Logan took the ambulance while the rest of the gang and Hayes followed in Charlie's limo. When w got to the hospital, Pia called Aunt Jade. She rushed over, being half asleep. Charlie was stuffing his face with extra sweets that he had brought for Maya.

"Aren't those for Maya?" Logan asked

"Yes..." Charlie said with his mouth full of the pastries. I rolled my eyes. After about an hour, a female doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Jackson?" Logan stood up. "Maya Delgado is now awake but I advise that only three people go in at a time.


End file.
